Days in the Dark
by oldhabbitsdiehard
Summary: Finnicks POV This takes place in the 65th Hunger Games, and its Finnick verses his final opponent. then his life spirals down from there.


Chapter One *

I heard a cannon fire. The echo of the fire made me shiver. There were two tributes left: me and Neyon.

I was in the 65th Hunger games. I came all this way a boy from District Four, no family, and a lucky score of there was, Neyon a score of 10, was smart, clever, and incredibly beautiful. Not to mention deadly. She came from District One, the Capitol. Her weapon was a knife, bow, and arrow. She basically worked with anything with a sharp end.

What did I have? I knife I made of a shell, and knotted rope.

Neyon killed 14 tributes, a new record. 14 lives were lost, because of her. I killed 3. She killed the careers; I think it was two days ago. Neyon set a bomb to kill the other careers. (It's pretty obvious she had before training, I mean to make a bomb out of RAW material?) When they laid on the floor begging for mercy, she laughed and left. I saw it, all of it. Neyon had long black hair and autumn eyes, she was 15. I was 14, and had blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair. I had a ripped up uniform and nasty looking shoes with holes in them. So I took the shoes off and through them down. If I needed to, I could run faster. I need to sort myself out. I ran to "the edge" as I called it. I could see everything and anyone before they could see me. It was then that a silver parachute fell from the sky, and a trident was on the other end. As it hit the floor, I stared. I took the trident it was about 15 pounds. I looked at it; again, it was a good amount of money. There was also a note tied to the trident. "Neyon is full of hate. YOU are love. Love beats hate. – Mags" I had to come up with a plan of attack. I looked at the rope in my left hand and the trident in my right. I got it!

This year's theme for The Games was the beach, more like an exotic island. I had an advantage right there, since I lived in Four. I remembered the fishing lesson with my father; you throw the net on the fish spear it and catch it. The rope could be used as a trap, the trident used as the weapon. And Neyon is the fish.

Now the question is where? Where does this plan get set in motion? The rocks, there was a group of rocks in the middle of the arena.

I hear a foot step, it was Neyon. I quickly ran, and her whipped around and looked at me. My hand began to sweat. I had the trident in my hand. I continued running. I looked back she had a spear she, she threw it, and it barely missed my back.

"Someone left their shoes!" she called and laughed, there was a sound of crazy in her voice. How could I be so STUPID, leaving a track?

She got closer; she grasped the collar of my ruined shirt. It tore off with a tug. She tumbled backwards, should I kill her now? Something told me not to, I saw the rocks and when I got there, I began to climb. The rocks were lava rocks, and sharp. There was no way I could get up without losing something or falling. The climb was about 6 feet tall. So I through my rope up on top of the rocks, and held the trident. I pulled my hands up on the rocks, a bead of sweat rolled down my nose. I got on top. I waited for Neyon to show up, she was a little behind. She cut the top of her forehead, she breathed heavily, and she looked like a wild animal.

"Shame, your pretty." she pulled out a hunting knife, and slowly walked towards me.

I still had grasp of my trident. She seemed to attempt to run, and then she got her knife and stabbed me in my right abdomen. The pain made me want to scream scream, it felt like fire in my stomach. Blood rolled down my leg. From there on everything went slow motion. The words "Love will beat hate." ran through my mind. A smile crept on her face; she went in for another stab. I grabbed her head and faced it upward. I moved my lips to hers and I then pulled away, she stood about ten seconds in shock. I pushed her down to the floor, through the rope on top of her, leaving her trapped. I gripped the trident; I raised my trident above my head. Neyon was lying on the floor and was almost out; I had to do it now. I picked up the trident and through it down on her rib cage. I did that one more time to her stomach. Her beautiful eyes rolled back, and a tear rolled down her cheek. I'm beginning to shake, what have I done? I heard cheerful music begin to play, but it was all blurred, then words over the over com said," Finnick Odair of Four Your Victor" Everything felt like it was slipping, my eyes closed and my mind went black.


End file.
